


Maître du jeu

by Misty1024



Series: Nouvelle Génération [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Tout ceci a commencé avec l'annonce de sa maladie.Puis le remplacement d'Ana.Et tout ceci m'a mené à comprendre la vérité.
Series: Nouvelle Génération [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637377





	Maître du jeu

**Author's Note:**

> Ouais, je suis à fond sur les OS sur Nouvelle Génération, je sais. Mais ils me manquent trop...Enfin, ce chapitre se passe en parallèle du chapitre 11 du tome 2. C'est à peu près les mêmes scènes que dans le chapitre mais...Du point de vue de Clément.  
> Enfin, je vous conseille quand même de finir le tome 2 entièrement avant de lire ça, même si l'inverse est faisable aussi.  
> Parce que la vérité ne se trouve pas toujours dans les points de vue principaux.

– Salut, Clément !

Je jetais un regard à Théo et lui sourit.

– Hey.

C'était plutôt rare qu'il arrive avant moi, et avant Ana aussi, mais elle avait annoncé qu'elle ne serait pas là, alors son absence n'était pas étonnante.

– Tu vas comment ?

– Hm...Ana va me manquer durant cette longue journée...Mais bon, sinon, tout va bien. Et de ton côté ?

Non pas que la réponse m'intéressait, mais c'était plus question de codes d'une discussion. Je sentis que je partais dans mes pensées un peu trop profondément et secouais la tête. Même si cette journée se préparait à être longue, l'absence de la seule personne autre que Plagg a qui je portais ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'intérêt étant la raison de cette supposition, il fallait que je reste concentré.

– Salut les gars.

Je fus surpris d'entendre la voix de ma partenaire et me tournais vers elle.

– Salut... ?

Théo parut tout aussi surpris que moi de la voir arriver, elle devait également lui avoir envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle était malade. Alors qu'ils commençaient à discuter, je demandais.

– Eh, Ana, t'avais pas dit que tu serais pas là ?

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir durant une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.

– Si, mais mes parents m'ont forcée à venir parce que, je cite « Non, mais tu n'es pas si malade que ça. », esh, même le radiateur est moins chaud que mon front !

C'était typiquement le genre de choses qu'elle pouvait sortir, mais j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait que j'essaie un truc.

– Tu t'es un peu enflammée en pensant ne pas venir, nah ?

Je vis son regard se diriger vers Théo avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur moi pour répondre.

– Tu viens de faire une blague ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il n'aurait pas fait ça quand même ? Enfin, s'il l'avait fait, c'aurait eut le mérite d'être bien trouvé...Et de confirmer mes soupçons à propos de son identité. Je répondis alors, d'une manière que j'espérais distraite, pour vérifier quelque chose.

– Mais oui, t'inquiètes...J'ai juste eu une brûlante envie de faire une vanne. Bref, ton frère vient toujours ce week-end ?

Elle rigola légèrement à ma blague avant d'acquiescer.

– Oui, enfin normalement, il n'a pas annulé en tout cas.

– Okay !

Cette fois c'était sûr.

Ce n'était pas Ana. Elle était tellement impatiente quant à la visite de son frère qu'elle ne serait jamais trompée dans la semaine, cette fille avait sûrement dû assumer que je disais la stricte vérité. Pour la question de qui elle était...J'avais ma petite hypothèse. Je réfléchissais à cela lorsque je vis Ethan nous observer, il devait avoir entendu tout ça. Je lui lançais un sourire et l'invitais à nous rejoindre.

– Eh, Ethan, vient avec nous, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?

Il s'approcha tout en questionnant.

– Mais t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Deux blagues en une matinée, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter.

Il n'avait pas manqué mes blagues, mais je me demandais s'il comprenait pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

– Je voulais juste vérifier un truc.

Il fallait que je couvre mes actions.

– D'ailleurs !

Je me retournais vers Théo avant de lui déclarer.

– T'as remarqué aussi, non ?

– Re-remarqué quoi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, il devait le savoir, non ? Ah, il devait probablement faire semblant. Je me penchais à son oreille pour lui chuchoter.

– Ce n'est pas Ana. Et tu devrais le savoir autant, si ce n'est plus, que moi. Hm ?

Il me fixa un long moment, les yeux écarquillés, il eut l'air de vouloir me demander quelque chose mais son regard se dirigea vers Ethan et il retint sa question. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas demander une chose pareille alors qu'il était à côté, même sans savoir qu'il était le nouveau héros Chat.

– Vous parlez de moi là ?

Je me tournais vers Ethan en répondant, d'une manière exagérément suspecte.

– Oh ? Nous ? NOOOON ! Enfin si...C'est juste que t'es pas super discret.

– D-De quoi tu parles ?

Au vu de son ton et son expression...Il pensait que j'avais balancé qu'il était l'actuel porteur de la bague du chat, mais je n'aurais pas osé...Surtout pas à Théo, ça aurait posé un petit problème dans mes plans. J'aperçus les deux meilleurs amis du garçon au loin et fis semblant de commencer à répondre.

– Bah...Oh, Gaëlle, Owen ! Hey, hey !

Ils s'approchèrent et Ethan les salua avant de reprendre aussitôt.

– Alors ? De quoi tu parlais. Tu ne lui as pas dit pour tu sais quoi j'espère ?

S'il pouvait être moins pressé parfois, ce serait parfait...Je retins un sourire avant de répondre.

– Pour la bague ? Non, non. Je parlais pour...

Je regardais la copie d'Ana, autant que les sentiments d'Ethan à l'égard de ma partenaire soient utiles.

– Ton p'tit crush...

– Mon crush ? Sur...Sur Anna ?

Pourquoi était-il si surpris...Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? Ou alors il avait un crush sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Genre moi...ah, ah. Je roulais des yeux.

– Qui d'autre ?

– Mais je n'ai pas de...

Il fit une pause dans sa phrase, l'air de réaliser que : Si, il en avait un.

– Enfin...Je crois pas.

Je supposais qu'il était impossible d'en tirer plus d'un lui qu'un « c'est possible » pour le moment. La sonnerie nous empêcha de continuer cette discussion et je rejoignis Théo et la copie d'Ana en vitesse. Sur le chemin de la classe, le blondinet me demanda.

– Comment tu as su ?

Je haussais les épaules.

– C'est ma partenaire et meilleure amie.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « Et tu devrais le savoir autant, si ce n'est plus, que moi. » ?

Je sentis un rictus amusé se dessiner sur mon visage. La copie d'Ana ne disait pas un mot, elle ne devait pas en juger l'utilité puisque les deux personnes présentes avec elle savaient la vérité. Elle finit par s'éloigner pour aller je ne sais où, probablement pas en cours.

– Bah, tu la connais d'avant...C'est tout...Tu pensais que je voulais dire quoi ?

Il me regarda étrangement, l'air d'essayer de voir à travers mon ton innocent avant de soupirer.

– Non, c'est juste...Tu la connais mieux que moi. Donc...Enfin, tu penses que c'est qui, du coup ?

– Je la connais mieux que toi, c'est un fait...Mais bon...Et quelle question, tu sais ce qu'elle est, de toute manière, ça pourrait être quoi d'autre ?

Et sur ces mots, je rentrais en classe. Est-ce que j'avais été assez clair pour qu'il sache que je savais ? Peu importe de toute manière...

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je dus faire des pieds et des mains pour empêcher Ethan de trop parler. Nom de Dieu, ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Il avait l'air d'être énervé de mon attitude, mais s'il savait que je faisais ça pour l'aider ! Enfin, pour l'aider, c'était un bien grand mot, il fallait juste éviter que son identité ne soit dévoilée à cette pâle copie, qu'il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer de l'originale, même si je devais avouer qu'elle semblait s'être améliorée. Parce que si cela arrivait, je devrais inventer un tout autre plan pour parvenir à récupérer Plagg.

J'avais la tête ailleurs lorsque je captais quelques mots de l'alter-ego du héros de Paris à destination du clone d'Ana.

– Enfin, tu sais...La semaine dernière, quand il y a eut l'attaque du sentimonstre...J'ai eu un peu peur quand tu es partie chercher Clément...Tu devrais éviter de faire ce genre de choses maintenant...Surtout que je t'ai pas retrouvée quand je me suis mis à le chercher aussi.

– Désolée. L'habitude sûrement...Et puis, ça reste Clément...Enfin, tu critiques, mais toi aussi tu l'as cherché...

Dès sa phrase, je sus que l'autre allait répondre d'une manière trop explicite.

– Bah...Oui, mais moi c'est nor-

– Hey les gens ! Je t'emprunte Ethan, Ana, tu permets !

Et je l'avais traîné au loin. Le fait que je reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes en ne faisant que le fixer eut l'air de l'énerver définitivement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ?

Il était vrai que durant les deux jours qui venaient de passer, je l'avais interrompu quatre fois dans ses discussions avec la jeune fille et que cela pouvait passer pour une tentative de sabotage de sa vie amoureuse.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me remercieras plus tard !

– Mais t'es chiant bordel, t'arrêtes pas de nous interrompre depuis que j'ai compris qu'elle me laissait pas indifférent. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je haussais les épaules. Après tout, si ça l'énervait temps, je pourrais toujours trouver un autre moyen de gérer la situation.

– Comme tu veux, j'arrête, mais tu viendras pas te plaindre plus tard...

Et je partis, mais fut intercepté par Théo.

– Pourquoi tu l'as traîné à l'écart ?

– Pour parler de son crush sur Ana bien sûr...Il fallait pas qu'elle soit là...

– Mais...

Ethan s'apprêtait sûrement à protester, mais je le coupais : Il ne fallait surtout pas que mon vieil ami comprenne ce qu'il se tramait.

– Pas de mais, allez, on y va, ça a sonné !

Alors que j'étais à nouveau sur le chemin de la classe, Théo me demanda.

– À quoi tu joues ?

Je le regardais et lâchais, avec un ton empli d'une fausse incompréhension.

– Comment ça ?

– Pourquoi tu les éloignes tout le temps ?

– Eh, c'est pas la vraie Ana donc...

Il claqua la langue avant de demander, d'une manière plus directe que ce que je pourrais avoir attendu de lui.

– Il sait quelque chose, pas vrai ?

– Qui ? Et à propos de quoi ?

Il soupira, l'air vraiment exaspéré.

– Tu sais, pas vrai ?

Je ne pus retenir un léger rire.

– Mais savoir quoi, Théo ? Que veux-tu que je sache ?

– Tu sais...C'est sûr...Mais tu joues sur quel plan ?

Je levais les mains en l'air en signe de paix, comme pour montrer que je ne lui voulais aucun mal.

– Je joue sur mon plan.

Puis je passais le reste de la journée à l'éviter et remarquais avec contentement qu'Ethan n'avait pas réussi à reparler à la copie d'Ana.

Le lendemain, quand nous fûmes tous réunis, Ana, la vraie cette fois, lança.

– Hey ! Vous m'aviez manqué...Vous m'avez même pas envoyé un p'tit message de rétablissement, je retiens !

Les expressions de confusion sur les visages d'Ethan, Gaëlle et Owen étaient drôles à voir. Théo feignait également la surprise, mais, personnellement, je ne m'encombrais pas de cela.

– Mais...Tu n'étais pas...là ?

Elle lança un regard vexé au garçon qui avait tenté en vain de parler à une copie pendant deux jours.

– J'ai passé deux jours seule chez moi dans mon lit en train de décéder...Et t'as même pas remarqué que j'étais absente ?

– Mais Anna. Tu étais là. Je t'assure. Dit Gaëlle après un moment de silence.

– Je suis bien placée pour savoir que je n'étais pas là quand même.

Je me retins de rire face à la situation, c'était hilarant.

– Mais alors...C'était qui avec nous depuis deux jours ? Demanda Owen.

La jeune fille nous regardait, éberluée.

– Attendez, vous voulez dire que quelqu'un avait pris ma place pendant deux jours ?

– Oui...

C'était ma première intervention dans la discussion.

– Mais Mistyyyy, je t'avais envoyé un message pour te dire que je serais pas là...

En effet elle l'avait fait.

– Bah, tu m'as certifié le matin même que tes parents t'avaient forcée à venir, alors j'ai pas cherché plus loin...Comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu te ferais remplacer par on ne sait quoi. D'ailleurs, j'ai dit quoi sur les surnoms ?

Je vis Ethan me fixer bizarrement.

– Tu savais, non ?

Je claquais la langue en le fixant et haussais les épaules.

– J'étais pas certain...Après tout, elle avait l'air de savoir que son grand-frère venait le week-end prochain. Donc je me suis dit que c'était elle...

Je vis la tête de Théo se tourner brusquement vers moi : Il avait remarqué que je n'avais pas cité la même date à la copie ? Il finit par pincer les lèvres et par demander d'un air innocent.

– Tu...Mais c'était quoi alors ?

– Un sentimonstre, probablement...

Parce qu'Ana était la seule à pouvoir trouver la bonne réponse en deux secondes après tout.

– Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ? Paniqua le porteur du Miraculous du Chat.

Il devait flipper que Kujaku sache qui il était, mais malheureusement, il semblerait que j'étais sa cible et que ç'avait totalement raté.

– Facile, admettons qu'il nous ait retrouvé, Ana et moi, qu'il ait appris qu'elle était malade aujourd'hui, il a sûrement dû se dire qu'il pourrait m'extirper des informations sur les nouveaux. Vu que j'ai déjà volé le Miraculous du Chat une fois, il doit savoir que je sais qui sont les héros de maintenant. Répondis-je d'un ton posé.

Je vis les regards de tous changer. Ceux d'Owen et Gaëlle se remplirent d'inquiétude alors qu'ils se tournaient vers Ethan, celui de ce dernier se remplit de peur. L'expression d'Ana se fit pensive, elle devait sûrement réfléchir à mes paroles. Quant au regard de Théo, il était braqué sur moi et rempli de quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à définir.

Je crois qu'il venait d'avoir la confirmation que pour le moment, j'étais le maître du jeu et qu'un simple mouvement contre moi pourrait conduire à la fin du jeu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm ? Quoi, je n'ai jamais dit que Clément avait changé. Il le cache maintenant, c'est tout...Il a un coup d'avance sur tout le monde ce petit, j'ai l'impression...  
> Et il a d'ailleurs l'air toujours aussi déterminé à récupérer Plagg...pourtant, il a également l'air d'avoir la même détermination farouche de rester en solo.
> 
> Enfin...Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
